


Black Coffee

by justthehiddles



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: But just to you, F/M, Fluff, Loki is nice, Loki likes pickles, Mutual Pining, Restaurant Owner Reader, Tony Stark helps Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20150269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Your restaurant is hemorrhaging money.  You don’t know how long you can stay open.  Loki discovers your money issues and decides to help you out, even if that means asking Tony Stark for help





	Black Coffee

“Damn it!” you slammed your hands on the table. 

No matter how you sliced it, the numbers didn’t add up. Looking around your cafe, it wasn’t hard to understand why. At the height of the lunch hour, there was only a handful of patrons. Most of them were regulars. you believed the personal touch of knowing your customers set you apart from everyone else. 

There was one patron who remained a mystery toy you; the man sitting in the corner. He came every Tuesday at 11:30 like clockwork always ordering the same thing: a grilled cheese, pickles on the side, coffee, black. The only thing you extracted from him was his name, Loki. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” you asked Loki.

He smiled as he looked up from his book.

“I’m fine, thank you.”

You smiled as well and headed back to your stack of papers. Loki noticed your furrowed brow and the beginnings of tears pricking at your eyes. Over the past few months, Loki‘s feelings for you grew to a fondness, perhaps even something more. Curious, he approached you.

“Ah, on second thought, can I get a cup of coffee to go?”

You looked up and nodded. You couldn’t resist his handsome face. 

“Of course.” 

You headed back into the kitchen to fetch a to-go cup for Loki. Loki glanced at the papers on your table. He didn’t know much about Midgard but from what he observed; you were broke. 

“Oh, this will not do.” Loki muttered as he replaced your papers as he found them.

“Here you go.” you remarked as you handed him the cup.

“Thank you. Can I settle my bill?”

Loki left a generous tip and gave a small wave before exiting. You hoped you would get to see him again before your cafe closed.

-

“Out of the question, Reindeer Games!” Tony yelled.

“And why not?”

“Because you tried to kill me and I don’t feel like helping you!”

Loki looked over to Thor.

“Help me out, Brother.”

Thor rolled his eyes.

“As much I hate to admit it, we should help.”

“You’re siding with him?!”

Thor rose and stood by his brother.

“I am.”

Tony looked between the two Asgardians.

“And why should I help?”

“For love.”

Tony sighed and left to make some calls.

-

as you finished cleaning up the kitchen that evening, the phone rang.

“I would like to rent out your place for lunch tomorrow for a work event.” a curt female voice asked on the other end.

“I’m sorry. What?”

“Stark Industries is looking to hold a lunch meeting tomorrow at 11:30 and would like to use your establishment for such a meeting. Is it available?”

You stopped to think. This was an opportunity she couldn’t refuse, but you were in shock.

“Well, I am not sure… I have regular customers…”

“Stark Industries will make sure you are more than compensated for your troubles.”

“Then the answer is yes.”

“Thank you.”

You left that night wondering how Stark Industries even heard about your restaurant.

-

The next day, at 11:30 on the dot, people filed in, filling the place to capacity. The two of you hustled to get drink orders done first. You didn’t even notice Loki slide in, tucking himself into the corner. 

“Now everyone, this is a lunch meeting, so I expect working and not socializing. That’s my job.” Tony commanded as he snacked on some fries. 

There was a flurry of orders and you busted your ass in the kitchen. When the last order was out, you leaned against the wall. 

“Can I get a black coffee to go?”

You turned and caught Loki leaning next to you. Gone was the jeans and t-shirt and in its place was a black suit tailored to perfection.

“Um… You look… you look very nice. Handsome, I mean. Damn, why can’t I speak? Yes, I can get that for you.” you stuttered, pivoting to run away but Loki grabbed your wrist.

“You think I’m handsome. I’m honored.”

You shuffled your feet and avoided his gaze.

“Perhaps. It is a nice suit.”

“Thank you.”

You looked around the room and everything clicked. Shocked, you stared at Loki.

“Was this all your doing?”

Loki smiled.

“Perhaps.”

“But why? You don’t even know me.”

“There’s only a handful of people in this world that I actually like. You may or may not be one of them.”

Now it was your turn to smile. 

“You like me?”

“More than you can imagine. And I can’t have my favorite lunch spot closing down.”

“What? You knew?.”

“Of course. I had to help.”

“I can’t even think of how to thank you.”

Loki pulled you close, spinning you to face him.

“This is a start.”

He tilted your chin up and placed a tender kiss upon your lips. When you parted, you smiled.

“You’re a cheap date.”

Loki grinned, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

“You have only begun to repay your debt to me, pet.”


End file.
